


Day 17: Begging

by Cup_aTea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Dildos, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: When Bucky and Clint find Steve using a toy by himself, he needs to convince them that they're the ones he wants.After all, Steve is just so sweet when he begs.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952779
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Day 17: Begging

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the same verse as Day 11, but can definitely be read standalone. Steve/Bucky/Clint is apparently just going to be one my themes this month :)

Steve shifted restlessly on the floor. Bucky and Clint were lying on the bed where he could see them, but they were ignoring him in favor of making out with each other. Steve was rocking on a dildo that had been suctioned to the floor, and he had his hands free so he could touch himself, but what he really wanted was to be up on the bed. He wanted Bucky’s hand, the way it spanned Clint’s hip and the fingers pressed deep against the tender skin there. He wanted Clint’s hand as it played with Bucky’s hair, trailing through the long locks over and over again. He wanted the wet mouths and biting teeth and the wordless sounds that fell from their lips.

“Please,” he breathed, his hand touching his cock again.

It wasn’t enough, it would never be enough. He stroked himself and bit his lip and watched the two beautiful men on the bed.

“Please,” he said, his voice trembling.

On the bed, Clint and Bucky slowed. Their mouths pulled apart with a wet noise as Clint relinquished Bucky’s lower lip.

“Did you hear something?” he asked, his voice rough.

“Mmm,” Bucky said noncommittally. He stroked Clint’s cheek and looked ready to dive back in.

“Please!” Steve said louder.

“Ooh, there he is,” Clint said, finally— _finally_ —looking down at Steve. “Was there something you wanted, baby?”

“I want...” Steve trailed off when Bucky quirked an eyebrow at him. “Please, I want to be with you. I want you to touch me.”

“That’s not what it seemed like when I got home,” Bucky said. “You were about to come all over yourself just from playing on your own.”

Clint shook his head in sympathetic disappointment. 

“I’m sorry! I was imagining you! Imagining the two of you touching me. Imagining you letting me suck you. I’m sorry,” Steve cried. He kept his hands on thighs, trying to show them how good he could be.

“You can imagine us right now, Stevie,” Bucky said. “We’re puttin’ on a show an’ everything, and you can fuck yourself on that fake cock while you watch.”

Steve shook his head.

“I want you,” he whimpered.

“You hear that, Bucky? He _wants_ us,” Clint said. His hand grasped Bucky’s cock and started stroking. Steve whined. 

“He wanted us before and he was about to come just from that toy,” Bucky said, a little strain in his voice. “Fuck yourself on that toy, Stevie. Show us how much you want us.”

Steve did, matching the speed of Clint’s strokes as he bounced on the dildo. The toy felt good as it filled him up, but it was nothing like feel of Clint or Bucky.

“Please,” he started to say. “Please, please, _please_...”

“What’s that, baby?” Clint murmured, his movements frustratingly even.

“Please, I need you,” Steve said, still fucking the toy, still feeling miles away from coming.

“You need us?” Clint said.

“I need you, please. I need you to touch me, I need to feel you, please!” 

Bucky and Clint exchanged a long look and Steve did as he had been told, riding the toy until he was told to stop.

“All right, Stevie, come on up here,” Bucky said. He and Clint separated just a little to make space for Steve to lie between them.

“Please, thank you, thank you—”

Steve scrambled up, almost pulling the dildo with him. He crawled onto the bed and moaned at the touch of warm skin as he lay down half on top of each them.

“There, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Clint said, stroking Steve’s hair.

“Please,” Steve said against, his face pressed to Clint’s chest.

“We’ve got you, doll,” Bucky said. 

His warm hand squeezed Steve’s thigh and he curled around him. Steve couldn’t remember the last time anything had felt so good.

“We’ve got you,” one of them murmured into his hair, and Steve truly believed they did.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they boinked. The end.


End file.
